Vanished
by hetaliaforever123
Summary: "She heard the buzzing noise intensify and suddenly collapsed. The light swirled around her and soon it diminished into nothingness, taking Selena with it. Selena vanished into thin air." Selena gets sucked into another dimension and goes into another crazy Hetalia adventure, only this time, she's all alone and she might not get home. Even worse, she's supposed to lead a revolution
1. The End Was Just The Start

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia is not mine. Only my OCs... except for Sonya and Violet. Violet belongs to Crodelia Rosencrantz and Sonya belongs to Mr. Grell Michaelis. **

**A/N: Gyah! I'm such a terrible person! Haven't updated LCeA yet, because of stupid Writer's Block, so I just choset o post up Vanished already! Gyah! For those of you reading LCeA, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!**

**On the other hand...**

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "SCATTERED". IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THAT YET, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO AND READ IT! Or maybe not. It could be read independently if you want... You just won't get who these people are and how stuff happens. Meaning JUST GO READ "SCATTERED" FIRST! **

**Ahem.**

**BTW, the line breaks will be changed. D: I'm sorry, but I need to keep the mood of this story, so back to the original. **

**Anyways, the chapters here will be longer than the chapters in "Scattered", just so you know. Anyways, that's it. Roll the film~ (I missed saying that!)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Roswell, NM, 5:00 A.M. - Tony's spaceship:**

"Dude, this is where you keep all those transporter things?"

Tony nodded eagerly and gave America thumbs up, confirming America's belief. He wanted to show America the only room in his spaceship he never took America to. "Dude, that is so cool! You should have shown this to me before!" America excitedly babbled as he carefully fingered the buttons in the control room. He looked up only to see one of the largest screens he's ever seen in his life. "Dude…"

He saw a scale map of the world on the screen, showing where the transporters were and where they can take them to. Since it was touch screen, he touched some of the markers, showing exactly where all of the transporters are: right here in Roswell, New Mexico.

Well, that was all except one…

America only realized that one transporter wasn't in New Mexico. In fact, it was out of this dimension. He scrolled right only to see that it was in the parallel universe where, apparently, the personifications of nations were make-believe and that they were just in some anime. America scratched his head and sat down in the rolling chair, wondering how the transporter got to the city of La Puente…

"That sounds familiar," America murmured quietly, trying to recall exactly where he heard it before. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Oh, wait! I remember that now! That was where that girl lived!" He sighed sadly as he mentioned, "But what was her name…? Hmm…"

A sudden nostalgia came about as he tried to recall the events that happened the year before.

_As the girl with black hair heeded America, __her eyes grew wide. "Um... you're... well... you're in La Puente in Baldwin Park. We're near Los Angeles..." she stammered, suddenly breathing heavily as if he was a celebrity._

_"Are you okay?" America asked her in concern, noticing how rapidly she was breathing._

"_I'm… OK. Hey, aren't you America?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Hello! Isn't it obvious? Hetalia is really famous here… or, at least, it _was_. I just discovered it, but I think the craze for it died down. Anyways, you're in it, and… yeah, I know you. I'm even a fanfiction writer!"_

_America raised his eyebrow at this stranger, wondering what in the world she was talking about. He just shrugged, knowing at least she won't call him crazy when he began to tell how he ended up in her "world"._

_"Gee Louis! You do need help." She commented once America finished. "Well, maybe you can collect your friends by plane, but here it costs a lot!"_

_America rolled his eyes at the girl, knowing what she meant. "Don't talk to me about it." he groaned sarcastically. "I think I'll find out a solution if I have a place to stay... um, what's your name again?"_

_"Selena," the girl introduced herself._

"Oh, that's right! Selena was her name…" America recalled, remembering what happened. He gave up the transporter to Selena and the Human Crew so that they can get home. Suddenly, he wondered how Selena was doing…

Slowly, he leaned forward and touched the dotted marker on the screen, making a pop-up appear and show him the location and the owners of the place. He was surprised at how mature Selena seemed now for a fourteen-year-old.

"Wow…" America whispered, leaning forward a bit more. Suddenly, the rolling chair wheeled away, making America fall and accidentally hit a random number of buttons before he hit the floor with a thud. Wincing, America got up, only to see the screen shut down. America began to panic for a moment before the screen lit back up, making America sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness Tony didn't see that," America sighed in relief, looking up at the screen. Suddenly, he realized something…

The marker for La Puente was gone!

"Dude… what happened?" America wondered aloud, knowing something very bad must have happened.

**~0~**

**La Puente, CA, 4:00 A.M. – Selena's apartment:**

Selena laid there in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and trying her best to get some sleep. _School is tomorrow… I can't miss it by sleeping in, _Selena told herself, turning over and squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly, she was disturbed by a strange buzzing noise that she never heard before.

_Buzz… buzz… buzz!_

_What is that noise? _Selena wondered, getting up out of bed and realizing that the ceiling was illuminated by a bright, turquoise light.

_Turquoise… Is that the transporter?! _Selena realized, hurrying over to the desk where she placed the transporter a year ago. Why is the transporter acting up now? Wondering this, Selena decided to poke the transporter to find out what's going on.

This was probably the wrong time for her to poke something.

Suddenly, the turquoise light got brighter, forming a huge ball around the area and Selena. "Whoa…" Selena gasped, hastily stepping back from the transporter. The turquoise light only intensified and soon, it started to cover Selena in its light. "Whoa!" Selena yelped. The turquoise light started to engulf her body, part by part. "Help!" Selena cried out, before she was fully engulfed by the light. She heard the buzzing noise intensify and suddenly collapsed. The light swirled around her and soon it diminished into nothingness, taking Selena with it.

Selena _vanished _into thin air.

**~0~**

**Torch Junior High, 7:50 A.M.:**

"Hey, Laurie," Violet greeted her friend as they both entered through the gate. After they let the campus aide check if they're uniform shirts were tucked in, they both hurried through the gate, binders and backpack intact.

"Hey, Violet," Laurie greeted quietly; surprised to see Selena wasn't already there. "You arrived later than you usually would, Violet…"

"Ah, well…" Violet chuckled, gesturing to her trombone case, "I accidentally hit Adam in the leg hard with the trombone, so I had to help my parents get Band-Aids. Then, my sister couldn't find her backpack, so I had to help her find it. Next thing after that, I realized that I left my binder in the kitchen. There you have it."

"Oh…" Laurie nodded, looking everywhere to try to spot their mutual friend. "Where's Selena? She would have arrived by now…"

"Well, she's probably going to be late," Violet sighed, knowing Selena never wants to be late. If she was, then her head would be chewed off by the principal, who always stands in the front and screams at the people who just arrived late.

"Aw, that sucks… then again, she arrives as soon as the bell rings," Laurie pointed out, remembering that's what always happens when she's late.

"True… wait, how did you know that?" Violet asked curiously, knowing Selena wasn't in her class.

"Selena tells me," Laurie told Violet, in unison with the ringing bell. Laurie picked up her binder and waved good-bye to Violet, who just picked up her trombone and began to go to class. Violet waved to Laurie, whistling as she hurried to her P.E. class. She looked over her shoulder to see if she can spot Selena rushing through the door with her French horn instrument.

She wasn't.

_Maybe she'll arrive very late… or she's absent, _Violet theorized mentally, shrugging it off and hurrying over to the locker rooms before the late bell rang.

**~0~**

**9:00 A.M., Selena's apartment:**

"Yes, Officer, this is just like last year… Selena was here one moment, and then she's gone in the middle of the night! Someone probably kidnapped her!"

"OK, ma'am, take it easy," Officer Johnson told Selena's worried mother on the other end. "We're going to try our best to find her, OK? We'll check in with the other police in the nation to find her."

"Thank you so much, Officer," Anna, Selena's mother, thanked the officer as she hung up the phone, tears starting to form again.

Why is her daughter missing again? Not to mention it's been a year since she went missing for three days straight!

Sighing, Anna got up and wandered over to their shared bedroom so that she can relax and watch TV. As she turned on the small TV, she figured that something was missing…

She looked down on the desk where the old computer sat on top. Usually, a cluster of little dolls and piggy banks would be around here, along with that silly little machine Selena called a transporter. However, the transporter was actually gone!

Gone…

Anna quickly scrambled out of the bedroom and dashed to the living room, not caring about leaving the TV on. She dialed the only other number she could think of that moment.

"Rick, I think something bad happened to Selena."

**~0~**

"Dude, check it! It's a chick!"

"Bugger, don't talk too loudly! She's going to wake up!"

"Ai yaa, you both are talking too loud! If she wakes up, she'll blame it on both of you! Plus, we can't be too loud, or else _they _will find that we're skipping work!"

"So we should whisper, da?"

"Ja, we have to."

"Ve… but don't we have to wake her up?"

"Hai, she can't stay asleep forever."

"Maybe I can wake her up myself…"

"Just how will you do that, France?"

"Well…"

_Those voices… _Selena subconsciously thought to herself as she heard these strange voices talk around her. _I know them… _

Selena pondered for moments, wondering where she heard them before. Suddenly, she remembered.

_Hetalia…_

_ Oh wait, what?!_

Immediately, Selena's eyes flew open, revealing eight men grouped around her. She could instantly recognize them form left to right, so she did the only other thing a fangirl would do.

She pounced on Japan.

"I'm with you guys again! Oh my gosh! This is so great! I can't believe we met up!" Selena kept blabbering, not caring about where she was or that something seemed different. Japan never pushed her off…

"Um, well, what?" Japan stammered, not even attempting to push her off. America sighed in exasperation and carried Selena off of Japan, setting her down on a bunk bed.

"I mean, it's only been a year!" Selena chattered excitedly as she climbed onto the bed. "Don't you remember? You guys ended up in our world, I spotted America out the window, and we used a transporter to travel around the world, blah, blah, blah…" Selena glanced at the befuddled looks of the eight nations, wondering what was up. "You guys don't remember this?"

"What is your name, love?" England asked curiously, making Selena inwardly gasp in shock.

_He doesn't remember my name?!_

"I-I'm Selena, remember?" Selena stuttered, knowing that he knew her name. "You asked me that when we first met! You were the one to mention what would happen if you didn't get back to your dimension in three days! D-Don't you remember that, England?"

"Dude, how did you know his name?" America asked in surprise, shocking Selena even more.

"I-I explained that to you!" Selena ranted, standing up. "I told you that you were in an anime show that is pretty famous!"

Every nation tilted their head to the side, making Selena panic mentally. _T-They don't remember me?!_

"…Oh wait, I think I get it now," Japan suddenly piped up, making every nation stare at him in shock. Selena sighed in relief as he said so.

"You do? That's great!" Selena sighed in relief, smiling at Japan. "I mean, I thought you wouldn't remember me and-"

"No, actually, the thing is we _don't _know you," Japan informed Selena, making her sigh in exasperation.

"You don't?" Selena sighed disappointedly, slapping her forehead.

"No, we don't," Japan responded, making Selena groan and sit back down on the bed.

"Then, what do you get, Japan?" Germany asked, making Japan nod gravely.

"She is thinking about the parallel version of us," Japan explained, still making everyone else confused.

"What do you mean?" China asked curiously.

"Do you remember when the chief engineer accidentally made a portal to that universe where everyone seemed… happier?" Japan recalled, making everyone but Selena nod. "Well, she probably interacted with those versions of us, not us."

"…What?"

The nations sighed, making Selena glance at the others in panic. "What? I really don't know what's going on!" Selena panicked, sighing in exasperation. She sat down on the bunk bed tiredly, holding her head. She breathed in and looked at the nations, exhaling a little bit. "If I'm not where I think I am, then where am I?"

The nations glanced sideways at each other, as if not knowing what to tell the girl. America stood up and went over to Selena, showing the print on his shirt and looking her in the eye.

Selena's eyes widened at what the words on the shirt read.

"Welcome to Uniendis."

**~0~**

**2****nd**** Period, Torch Junior High:**

"Hey, where's Selena?" Yvonne asked as she took out her French horn. She was second chair French horn, but she wondered where the section leader went. She knew very well that she was almost never absent.

"I don't know," Betty shrugged, taking out her French horn as well. "Maybe this is one of the few rare instances Selena is actually absent."

"Oh," Yvonne nodded, sitting down in her chair. She looked at Mr. Alm in confusion as he set up the TV on the regular channels. "Hey, Betty, do you know why he's setting up the TV? It's supposed to be a playing day today."

Betty shrugged in confusion once more, making Yvonne sigh and flip open her music book. Soon, Mr. Alm stood in front of his podium, counting slowly to three and making everyone quiet down. "Everyone, please, settle down," Mr. Alm called out, making all the chatter die down. "Now… the principal asked me to show you the news right now… and it is pretty grave… do you guys still want to see it?"

"Sure," everyone chorused, making Mr. Alm turn up the volume as the reporter began to report. Violet was shocked to see the title "Was the Transporter the Thing?"

"Around 4:00 A.M. this morning, parents Anna and Rick Mendiola discovered that their child had mysteriously gone missing," the reporter began. "However, they were surprised to find that no windows or doors were opened, and the security cameras didn't show any evidence of someone kidnapping their child. But is what the parents claim actually true? Lilly Javier is on the scene of La Puente to see what is going on."

_No, wait, this can't be a coincidence! _Violet mentally panicked as the scene transitioned over to another news reporter. _Transporter… the parents' last names… please don't tell me Selena went missing…_

"Anna Mendiola has been extra cautious around their youngest child Selena Mendiola ever since she first went to school," Lilly reported as the screen showed baby pictures of Selena, making the Band class giggle and Violet shocked.

_Oh no, she did… _Violet worried as the report continued on.

"She was my baby," Anna confessed to the cameraman, making the class giggle harder and Mr. Alm shut them up. "I really wanted her and her brother to be safe."

"However," the reporter continued, "all of her tries to keep Selena safe were unsuccessful after that incident a year ago. Selena and her best friend, Violet Sanchez, went missing for three days straight last year, making Anna and Violet's parents more cautious around their children."

Everyone in Band turned and stared intently at Violet, knowing that Violet was hiding something. "I-I'll explain what happened later, but you have to know that I'll be telling the honest-to-goodness truth," Violet stuttered, making everyone nod and turn back to the screen.

"Anna could not believe what her child's explanation was for disappearing after Selena returned home safely," the reporter continued on. "She told us that her daughter disappeared and traveled around the world! It almost seems impossible, going to _nine_ countries in three days! Selena told her mother a year ago that she used a transporter! To our crew's shock, Anna even provided us with a picture of Selena posing with that transporter!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Selena was shown, giggling as she posed with the transporter. Again, everyone turned to Violet, a questioning look in their eye. "Again, later… I'll explain later, dudes," Violet stuttered, looking down at the floor with guilt.

"Just like last year, though, Selena has gone missing, and Anna easily suspected that the transporter had something to do with it. However, the police are skeptical of Anna's theory, and are continuing their search nationwide instead. However, if no trace of Selena comes up, then the police will turn to the foreign police. If you have any information about Selena's whereabouts, call the number on the screen. I'm Lisa Gutierrez," the reporter concluded, right before Mr. Alm turned off the TV. Everyone remained, surprisingly, quiet, processing the thought of Selena Mendiola, the girl who'd always show up and just focus, gone.

It seemed… strange.

They could only get one explanation.

Everyone then turned to Violet, including Mr. Alm, who was just raising an eyebrow at Violet. "Violet… Can you tell what happened to you and Selena while you guys went missing?" Mr. Alm asked slowly, making everyone intently listen to Violet.

Violet's eyes wandered over this talkative class, and sighed sadly. "All right, fine, but you have to know that I'm telling the _sole _truth and I'm not joking, OK?" Violet told everyone, making them nod in unison.

"OK… here's how it went…"

**~0~**

"U-ni-en-dis?" Selena slowly pronounced, letting the name roll off her tongue. "Um… where is that?"

"Everywhere," America answered, sitting next to her. "It's everywhere."

"…What?" Selena asked, making everyone glance at each other uneasily.

"You see… well… I'll start from how this all happened," America stammered, beginning to tell a story.

"My president was elected ten years ago, and he seemed nice at first. He had plan for all of us Americans to be able to pay back our debt to China and such. Suddenly, he declared war on China. I think it was because Japan was our ally or something, and he wanted that one island near them. Then, we actually… won. China was under American territory then."

"What?!" Selena exclaimed, glancing back and forth at China and America.

"Yeah…" America nodded sadly, patting China's shoulder awkwardly. "Anyways, this angered some countries and they declared war back on us. Suddenly, my president was drunk… on power, I mean. He thought that, since he conquered one of the most powerful countries we knew, he thought he could actually… conquer the world." America gulped nervously as he continued on. "He fought back, and soon, someone declared a cease-fire." America sighed, glancing over to Italy and shocking Selena. "Italy's boss called a cease-fire, and they scheduled for us nations to have a meeting that day, but then my president canceled it. He said that the world leaders had to meet _alone._"

"S-So what happened after that?" Selena asked, getting England to continue on.

"Well, after the meeting finished, I heard word from my queen… I couldn't believe what she said," England continued, sighing a little bit. "I heard them say that they will try to recreate Pangaea, only the whole world will be under control of one leader and the world will be in harmony. Now, I knew it was too good to be true, but it wasn't. I thought it was great because that would mean we're not separated and not much war would happen. I was wrong."

"You see, America then told us that if the president took over, we'd have to pay the price," France continued on, nodding sadly. "We'd have to pay higher taxes, and we'd have to work day in and day out. We wouldn't have any freedom at all to practice our own cultures. We'd have to be slaves to the Americans."

"Still, my citizens and I hated the idea," America finished off, clearing his throat a little. "We tried to rebel and tried to warn everyone else, but he soon frightened us too much."

"…How?" Selena asked quietly, making America look down on the floor guiltily.

"H-He killed half of the immigrants in the U.S.," America wavered, close to tears and shocking Selena.

_That monster! _Selena thought to herself, enraged at the thought. How could one man kill all those people!?

"T-That monster," Selena whispered fiercely, seething. She knew that she and a couple of her classmates were immigrants, so imagining what it would have been like was nauseating.

"Yeah, so we stopped the rebellion," America chuckled weakly, shaking his head. "Then, he suddenly came up with the idea to have us work as well. Now, everyone is under captivity of this horrible man. He's currently at war with those minor countries that he overlooked."

"I-Including Sealand," England stammered, blinking past tears for his little brother. Selena's eyes widened, tears beginning to form at the pain these nations went through.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Selena whispered softly, wondering if she should put her arm around America's shoulder for comfort. Knowing she should anyways, she slung her shoulder around him and hugged him, soothing him a little.

"T-Thanks, dude," America stuttered, patting Selena a little. "You're not bad for someone who fell out of the sky."

That made Selena jump and hit her head on the bunk bed.

"Ouch…" Selena winced, rubbing her head as it throbbed in pain. Once it went away, she got back to her statement. "I fell out of the sky?!"

"Si, you fell and you looked like you were asleep!" Italy informed her, making Selena's eyes widen again.

"D-Did I come with some strange machine?" Selena asked, wondering where the transporter was.

Germany held up the transporter, which was crushed and ripped apart by now. "Do you mean this?" he asked, making Selena's jaw drop.

"Y-Yeah… that's mine," Selena sighed, knowing she can't get home. "Well, I can never get home now. What do I do?"

"Well, you could just lay low for a while with us," Japan suggested coolly. "Besides, we haven't had someone like you for company in a long time."

"Yeah, it would be nice!" China agreed, getting everyone's consent.

Selena sighed sadly, knowing she had no other choice but to join them.

"OK…"

_Someone please find me soon…_

**~0~**

**Lunchtime, Torch Junior High:**

"Violet, I've been thinking," Jazz suddenly spoke up, catching Violet's attention.

"Yeah, what is it?" Violet asked, curious to know what Jazz thought.

"Well… do you remember how that stupid 'Legend of the Black Oak Tree' came true, and that stupid tree in front of our elementary school was actually some magical tree that blew off mischief?" Jazz asked, recalling the old elementary days and making Violet chuckle.

"Yeah, that was always fun whenever we had to take care of that mischief," Violet chuckled delightfully, remembering the times. "Remember when you guys all caught Dance Fever, and Selena and I had to take care of it?"

"Oh gosh, don't remind me," Jazz groaned, remembering that the fever got her to tango with her worst enemy Jake. "Remember when you tried to tell us about that talking flower?"

"Hey, it was real, OK?" Violet defended herself, crossing her heart to prove it.

"Anyways… I was thinking… what if we think of the situation like those adventures?" Jazz asked, confusing Violet a bit.

"What situation are you talking about?" Violet asked skeptically, wondering what was going on.

"I'm talking about Selena going missing!" Jazz piped up, shocking Violet. "I mean, I know that the police can handle it, but if that transporter story you told us is true, then that thing took her somewhere!"

"But still, we're not even old enough to travel around the world and try to find Selena!" Violet argued, thinking this plan was crazy.

"Well, no, I don't mean that!" Jazz pointed out indignantly. "You said that one of your friends could probably be an engineer when he grows up, right?"

"Well, yeah, that's Elias," Violet agreed, nodding a bit.

"Well, tell him to build a transporter, and we can be on our way!" Jazz exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as if it was obvious.

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Trust me, it will!"

Violet rolled her eyes, silently considering the possibility. It would be nice to get both gangs back together…

"…All right, I'll try it."

* * *

**And scene~ Wow... 4,000 words?! Told you they were longer...**

**Anyways, it's good to be back! Expect to see more of the Scattered crew next!**

**Next Chapter Summary: Selena and the alternate Hetalia characters find out about a prophecy... with a twist! Meanwhile, Violet calls on Elias to help build a transporter, which might be hard without blueprints. Plus, Jazz convinces her elementary friends to group back together for another one of their whacky adventures! **

**See ya next time~**

**-Forever**


	2. The Impossible is Possible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any of the cultural references made here (*coughcoughharryPottercoughco ugh*) Also, Violet belongs to Cordelia Rosencrantz... technically. **

**A/N: Yay, updated earlier than I thought I would~ So, hey guys~ Thank you FallingDown98 and Cordelia Rosencrantz for the reviews! *I missed your reviews...* Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to the real person I based the OC Rocco off of, for he'll be moving soon.**

**...But I know he'll never find this story, so I guess he won't see I dedicated this to him.**

**Anyways... anyone else know what the prophecy is? No? OK... then roll the film, kudasai! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Run. That's the only thought she could clearly process in her head as she saw the president's special guards kick down the front door. Run right now!_

_Immediately, she ran as fast as she could, her parents telling her to run faster. She ran, all the way up to the attic of her new house. She ran… and hid, right inside the chest that she could actually fit in. Jumping in, she slammed it shut and hid, slowing her ragged breaths so that they wouldn't detect her presence._

_She stayed still as she heard the sound of a guard kicking down the door to the attic, which she forgot to lock. She stayed quiet, intently listening to the footsteps approach the chest. The sound of footsteps grew steadily louder and louder, until she could almost feel the guard looming over the chest._

_She wished she could have her mom or dad or even her brother with her that moment, to spread out their arms to protect her or to even mouth comforting words to her. But right now, she was all alone. No one could save her now._

_Miraculously, she soon heard the footsteps ceasing, the man slowly walking towards the door. She heard the door creak, meaning that it was closed. She was saved. Slowly, she sighed in relief, knowing that she was safe._

_Suddenly, the chest lid was swung open, the sudden light blinding her for a second. What was even more blinding was the sight of the gun pointed directly at her head. She whimpered, shakily standing up and out of the box._

_"Ma'am, you're coming with me," the guard monotonously stated, making her gulp in fear._

**~0~**

**Potsdam, Germany:**

_RIZZZZ! RIZZZZ! RIZZZZ! _

As she entered the house of her best friend, Nadine covered her ears to block the horrible noise. Although she liked visiting Elias' house, she just _hated _the noise of Elias' drill and tools. But still, what can she say? Elias is destined to become an engineer someday, anyways. He _needs _to build. That's his dream, isn't it?

_CLANG! CLANG! _

"Hey, Mrs. Braun," Nadine greeted Elias' mom, who was idly ladling soup in a boiling pot. She ladled some soup into two bowls before she greeted Nadine.

"Oh, hello Nadine, are you looking for Elias?" Elias' mom asked, receiving a nod from Nadine. "He's in his workshop… but I bet you already knew that, didn't you?"

"It's hard to miss it," Nadine casually shrugged, strolling over to the only place Elias could ever be. She swung the door open to the garage-slash-workshop, where Elias was busy drilling and hammering onto a new project that he was starting.

_RIZZZZZZ! _

"Hey, Elias!" Nadine greeted loudly, shouting over the noise of the drill. Elias stopped the drill for a moment, removing his mask and turning to Nadine. He grinned broadly as she approached him, squatting down next to the spot Elias knelt.

"Oh, hey Nadine," Elias greeted back, setting his drill down on the cemented garage floor. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Nadine answered coolly, sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed. "I just came to visit you, see how your little project is getting along."

"…Oh, you mean this?" Elias asked, pointing to what he was working on. "Well, I'm doing great on it, I guess. This will take a while, but that is the beauty of being an engineer: hard work over time."

"Yeah, yeah, you _are _destined to become one," Nadine giggled, rolling her eyes. "That's probably why you don't come to play football as much anymore."

"Aw, you know as well as I do that I still love football," Elias chuckled, punching her shoulder softly. "It's not like I gave up on it. I just want to spend some time with this project."

"Ha, that's always your excuse," Nadine laughed, making Elias shake his head in amusement.

"It is not," Elias retorted, only to be cut off from the ringing of Elias' laptop. Someone wanted to chat with him. "Hang on a second, Nadine…"

Elias stood up and walked over to his laptop, opening it up and logging onto Facebook. His eyes widened as he read the message on the screen:

"**Violet Sanchez requested a video call. Accept?**"

_Wait, Violet wants to talk to me? She doesn't even know me that well… _Elias thought to himself, knowing this doesn't happen all the time.

"What is it?" Nadine asked, squatting next to Elias and reading the message.

"One of the people who went on that mini 'quest' with me last year," Elias answered, "wants to talk with me. We really didn't talk to each other much, though!"

"Well, if that's the case, this has got to be pretty important," Nadine advised Elias, convincing him to accept the video call. Immediately, a pop-up screen appeared, showing the familiar face of Violet on it.

"Hey there, Elias! Haven't seen you in a while," Violet greeted cheerfully, masking her emotions a bit.

"Oh, hey there, Violet… you know, we never really talk to each other often, right?" Elias pointed out awkwardly, making Violet sigh.

"I-I know… then it would probably be strange for me to ask for your help," Violet sighed sadly, making Nadine and Elias glance at each other nervously.

"M-My help? On what?" Elias asked, making Violet go dead serious on him.

"Selena actually… vanished yesterday," Violet mentioned softly, shocking Elias a lot.

"Selena is… gone?" Elias repeated, in shock that she disappeared.

"Yeah, and we think that it is the fault of the transporter," Violet mentioned, wringing her hands nervously. "C-Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Can you _build _an exact duplicate of the transporter?"

Nadine's eyes widened at Violet, surprised that she would ask Elias to build something that seemed… _nonexistent. _A transporter, built by Elias? The sound of that phrase sounded… insane. No, she did have faith in her best friend building something, but she just doesn't know if Elias can build something that people usually thought up in science fiction movies and such. She just didn't… believe it.

"Well, um… I don't know. Whoever built those transporters gave it a too much complex design to build in order to transport," Elias explained uneasily, thinking that this request was insane as well. "Besides, I need a picture of it, inside, front side, and outside."

Violet bit her lip, thinking hard. Didn't Selena keep a few pictures in her camera…?

"Wait, I think I have a few pictures… but I'll have to get them tomorrow," Violet hastily mentioned, nodding a bit.

"O-OK, then," Elias agreed, waving good-bye to Violet and logging off. He closed his laptop and glanced at Nadine, wide-eyed as he whispered to her.

"What am I going to do?"

**~0~**

"I hate this," Selena murmured spitefully as she slowly walked to "work" with the alternate nations.

"Well, dude, this is what we wear every day. Can't wear what you did when you fell, you know? You can't go around in PJ's!" America retorted, making Selena sigh.

"Still… I just hate feeling like a total outcast while looking like you guys… I don't mind the clothes; I just hate being an outcast… again!" Selena complained, catching some people's attention.

"Well, don't worry; you'll get used to it," Japan assured her quietly, making her sigh. Today would be her first day in Uniendis, which means a day of blending in, hiding her identity, and working, just like all the kids do. She had to make sure she looked down at the ground all the time, so that no one knows that she is an immigrant. Still, she found it kind of nice to be with the nations once again, even if they weren't the nations she was with and the world is a complete terror.

As soon as she checked in with the Chief of Tasks (The tall dude with the clipboard, America called him), she was assigned the same job as England and France. The other nations were assigned different jobs, so Selena had to separate from them for now. Her job was to scrub the floors until they're super shiny. If they get dirtied, you have to rescrub that same spot until it is as shiny as it was before. And boy was Selena relieved when break-time was announced.

"I never imagined you guys actually have a time to take a break…" Selena panted as she met up with the other alternate nations in the break room.

"Well, be glad that we're in this part of Uniendis," Germany told her coolly. "In other parts, the Chiefs aren't as kind enough to give you short breaks."

"…Well, that does it. I'm officially in a nightmare," Selena murmured, turning pale at the thought of this terrible world.

"Don't worry; we _all _are, love," England sarcastically groaned, wishing things were better.

Selena sighed sadly, tapping her fingers on the table subconsciously. Sure, she did wish on that _one _star that _one _time to meet up with the nations again, but she never imagined that she'd meet up with them this way…

Selena then thought about what to do now, since she can't be calling these nations what she called the other nations. She finally recalled that they had human names, and so she should call the by the names. If they'd let her…

"Hey guys, I've been thinking," Selena said aloud, capturing the nations' attentions.

"Ve, what is it?" Italy asked curiously, taking a moment to stop playing with his fingers.

"Well… I just… um…" Selena stammered, wondering how to put this because they might think she's strange. "OK… say there is a scenario where the nations that I know- not you guys, but the ones from the other universe- come here. This is not real, but let's just says it happens. I might get too used to calling you guys by your nation names, so we might get confused because, well, you both look _very _much alike_."_

"Where is this leading to, comrade?" Russia asked curiously, interested in Selena's thought.

"Well… just in case this _does _happen and so that I wouldn't be confused… c-can I call you guys by your human names instead?" Selena asked, surprised by the nations' sudden shock.

"You know our human names?" France repeated in shock.

"Well, yeah… I mean, in my world, you guys are in an anime that Japan made, and the creator of that anime gave you all human names specifically," Selena explained, knowing that they don't know about Hetalia.

They seemed skeptical about this, knowing that this simple girl couldn't possibly know the human names they consider personal. "Well, if you do… prove it. Point to each of us and tell us our human names," England challenged skeptically, earning a simple smirk from Selena.

"Oh, if I ever live to tell this, my friend will be so jealous I did this," Selena laughed happily, preparing herself as she pointed to Italy and on. "Your name is Feliciano Vargas. And, eh, yours is Ludwig, though fans would usually add 'Beilschmidt' at the end because you're related to Prussia, and Prussia's last name is 'Beilschmidt', but it's not official yet. Yours is Honda Kiku or Kiku Honda if you're on the West, which I am not sure of since you guys say Uniendis is 'everywhere.' Actually, yours is Alfred F. Jones, though fans are still speculating on what the 'F' stands for… Yours, my dear challenger, is Arthur Kirkland, while yours is Francis Bonnefoy, which I think is quite the generic human name… Yours is Ivan Braginsky, which I think is a rather rhythmic name. And yours is Wang Yao or Yao Wang if, again, you're on the West." Selena sighed and sat down, actually having subconsciously stood up as she proceeded to name them. "I rest my case."

The nations gaped at her, in shock that she got their names correct, even adding inside information about their names in her world. "Well, if that's the case," England, now Arthur, shrugged calmly, "then I guess you may call us by our human names. Just don't get out of hand, OK?"

"Okeydokey, Artie!" Selena giggled, rhyming accidentally. Arthur just rolled her eyes at her, reminding him a little bit of… never mind.

Suddenly, they were all startled by the abrupt noise of Hungary, actually, _Elizaveta_ stumbling into the room. "Guys, there's a prophetess here in town!" Elizaveta announced, forcing her voice into a harsh whisper so the guards wouldn't hear. "She wants to see you- all of you."

"A prophetess in town?" Alfred repeated, stifling his laughter. "Dude, that hasn't happened in ages, and I don't think any old prophetess would want to see us."

"Oh, but she does," Elizaveta retorted, recounting her message to them. "She specifically asked for you nations, by both your human _and _nation names. And she called for a girl too… Selena was it?"

"Someone wants to see me?" Selena asked curiously, grabbing Elizaveta's attention.

"Well, if you are Selena, then I guess so," Elizaveta shrugged, gesturing for the nations to follow her.

The nations and Selena quickly got up and followed Elizaveta, following her outside to a large blue tent filled with crowds of people. In the center of the crowd was an old lady, hunched over a crystal ball and grasping tightly onto a tall, wooden staff carved with swirls and loops on the top and bottom. As the nations and Selena came into the tent, the prophetess looked up, a satisfactory look on her face. "Ah, there you all are! I have splendid news for all of you!" the prophetess eerily announced, making Selena shudder nervously.

"Tell us what it is, da?" Russia asked, making the prophetess grin. The crowd stepped aside, allowing the nations to see her clearly, especially her long wavy gray hair and her faded blue eyes. For some reason, she was reminded of some kind of snow witch or something from a book she has read…

The prophetess used her staff to produce a fire, into which she threw purple powder into. Soon, the whole room went dark, and the only light that could be seen was the images that came from the blazing fire. The prophetess started to chant a legend, in a tone that hypnotized Selena a bit.

_"The whole world will collapse, _

_ into an everlasting night, _

_ a world where people live _

_ in fear and fright. _

_ But lo! Behold!_

_ A phoenix arises!_

_ The phoenix has come_

_ And will revive us!_

_ But who is the phoenix?_

_ What a mystery it is!_

_ Still, she is here before us._

_ She is rather hard to miss!_

_ Into the unknown world, she goes_

_ Fell down from the sky. _

_ Though young and meek and 'weak' she seems,_

_ She leads the battle cry._

_ For she is the Chosen,_

_ and the Chosen's ability,_

_ is to have the strongest powers of magic_

_ that lies hidden beneath."_

The prophetess smiled warmly, walking around the tent with her staff to guide her. She inspected everyone, seeming to look for the Chosen. She closed her eyes, humming some old tune until she stood in a spot, right in front of Selena. The prophetess was so close to her, Selena was tempted to reach out and poke her staff. Before Selena could even dare to lay a finger on the ancient staff, the prophetess suddenly opened her eyes and seized Selena by the arm, making Selena yelp and the nations suddenly defensive.

"Don't hurt her!" Arthur cried out as the prophetess pulled Selena to the center of the tent. He was held back by Francis as the prophetess announced, "Everyone, this age of darkness will be over!" The prophetess raised her staff above her head, her two arms gripping the staff firmly. Selena flinched, afraid that the prophetess will hit her on the head. Immediately, Arthur pushed Francis away and madly dashed forward, trying to stop the prophetess from striking Selena.

"Selena!" Arthur cried out, stopping as he saw the staff go down. He was about to whack the staff away when he saw the prophetess dab Selena's shoulders individually, blue smoke puffing out from the staff as she tapped her shoulders. Arthur just gaped at the lady, wondering why she would seem to hit Selena in the first place…

"This young girl is the phoenix! She is our Chosen!" the prophetess cried aloud, arousing a cheer from almost everyone in the crowd. Selena's eyes were just wide as she realized…

…she'll be leading a revolution.

…And she's also not a Muggle like she thought she was.

"…Oh my glob," Selena whispered, staring wide-eyed at Arthur who stared at her right back.

**~0~**

**Lunchtime, Torch Junior High:**

"Well, there you go, Jazz," Violet sighed as she sat down next to her friend. "I asked Elias to build a transporter, but now I have to visit Selena's parents and find pictures of the transporter."

"Why?" Jazz asked curiously, wondering how an engineer could use pictures to help.

"I don't know, but Elias asked for them," Violet sighed, poking and prodding at her pizza. "So, what are your plans? How are you going to get the gang back together?"

"Easy! I'll use my ultra-charm and convince them easily!" Jazz bubbled, making Violet face-palm.

"Jazz, you don't have that much charm and plus, what makes you think they'll agree to transporting anywhere just to look for Selena? I don't think they'll really care for Selena, frankly…" Violet murmured, recalling all those other times Selena went missing and they didn't really care about it.

"Oh come on, Vi-Vi! Don't be such a killjoy!" Jazz pouted, giving her the stink-eye. "Come on, I can so convince them! Just you watch, they'll totally agree!"

Violet rolled her eyes, knowing that she was trying to prove herself. "Well, good luck then," Violet blankly told Jazz, making her nod and throw her tray away.

"Just you watch!" Jazz exclaimed, rushing over to where the boys were. At this time, Laurie reached Violet and sat next to her.

"The gang is back?" Laurie asked curiously.

"Well, that all depends on Jazz," Violet sighed, taking a nibble into her pizza.

Meanwhile, Jazz was happily skipping away, trying to catch up to Estevan and Jake, who were happily chattering on a bench and playing the game "The Touch." Today seems like the perfect day to ask to go on an adventure, doesn't it?

That's what it seemed like to Jazz.

**~0~**

"This is not cool, not cool at all!"

"Ve, relax Selena! It's not like it's the end of the world! You're saving it!"

"Feli, that's my problem!" Selena exclaimed as they got out of the tent. "Have you seen me in action? I can't even hit anyone, let alone use magic! I'm a flipping Muggle, and I can't hit anyone! I-I can't even use my metal water bottle as much, and that's my best weapon!"

"Well, the prophetess said that though you seem weak, you will lead us into battle," Ludwig recounted, making Selena feel even more flustered.

"No, no, what if Videntis is wrong? W-What if her predictions were incorrect?" Selena blurted out, making the nations stare at her strangely. "What?"

"How did you know her name, aru?" Yao asked, making Selena seem dazed.

"Er… didn't you hear her introduce herself? She said," Selena coolly said, confusing the nations even more.

"Well, Selena is right," Arthur agreed casually, nodding his head a bit. "The only thing is, she was speaking _Latin _that time, and that is an ancient language only _wizards _and other people with special abilities can understand."

The others, including Selena, were wide-eyed; suddenly realizing that Selena was magic. Selena sighed, pouting sadly, "This sucks. I really _am _a wizard!"

"Well, don't worry, dude; if Artie here doesn't worry as much while being all magical and stuff, I bet you can live," Alfred teasingly comforted, receiving a smack in the back of the head by Arthur.

"Shut up, being a wizard isn't as easy as you think!" Arthur grumbled, sighing a bit. "But he is correct. With a little practice, you'll be able to use magic in no time."

"Still… doesn't mean I can save the world… _literally,_" Selena grumbled, thinking back to how this all began.

"Well… would you rather let us live like this and give us no hope of freedom at all?" Kiku asked, guilt-tripping Selena a bit.

"I-I guess not…" Selena sighed, reluctantly agreeing.

"Well then, I guess that's settled; I'll teach you how to use magic tomorrow," Arthur settled, making Selena gulp nervously.

"I feel like I'm in Hogwarts, now."

**~0~**

**Torch Junior High:**

"Why should we care? It's not like we have special powers, Jazz. Remember that we just went on those adventures because we _had _to!"

Jazz pouted, jogging to catch up to Estevan and Jake. "Oh, come on! Rocco and Edge could care for this any less, and they agreed to this! Come on, Jake, don't you have a heart?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. And my heart says, 'I don't flipping care, and I'll just stand by while I don't risky my life at all,'" Jake coldly repeated again, sitting down at a bench.

"Come on! Don't you guys miss going on adventures like we used to?" Jazz whined, making Estevan roll his eyes.

"I was kind of _glad _to leave the school after we graduated. No more adventures, Jazz!" Estevan complained, making Jazz pout even more.

"Oh, come on! Remember all those times Selena went missing like this? We always looked for her afterwards!" Jazz recalled, making Jake shake his head.

"We only looked for her because the flipping _Wizard _Selena made a deal with _forced _us to! It was part of the deal!" Jake argued, making Jazz frustrated.

"Oh, come on!" Jazz groaned, seriously wanting to smack-talk Jake back. She groaned, wondering how else she can convince the two of them. "…What will it take?"

"Huh?" Jake and Estevan asked, not hearing what she said.

"…What will it take for you guys to come with us?" Jazz asked, shocking the two boys a bit.

"Oh, really? You want to bribe us?" Jake challenged mischievously as Estevan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll just go along with Jake, whatever he says…" Estevan sighed, shaking his head a bit.

"Well then… how about we make a bet?" Jake challenged, shocking Jazz a bit.

"Jake, that's cruel! Why would you make a bet on finding a missing person?" Jazz repeated back in shock, knowing that Jake was crueler than he seems to be.

"Well, no, not on _Selena_, but on _finding _Selena," Jake cleared up, sorting out the bet in his mind. "If Selena is out there in a place where we can find her, then you win the bet. If we don't find her, and the police find her _first_, then we win the bet."

"OK, fine, you just need to come!" Jazz complained as she was staring at Jake's extended hand.

"You lose, you do whatever I say for a month," Jake betted mischievously. "I lose; I'll have to stop making fun of you for a month. Is that a deal?"

"Fine, it's a deal," Jazz nodded, shaking Jake's hand. This was the stupidest bet ever, but oh well. At least she won't be looking for Selena without them.

Once part of the gang, always will be part of the gang… right?

**~0~**

**Potsdam, Germany: **

"Did you find the pictures?" Elias asked Violet, the girl on the other pop-up screen right then. Violet nodded eagerly, holding up the pictures.

"I had to visit Selena's place," Violet mentioned, typing something onto her computer. "Just give me your e-mail address, and I will send it over to you."

"OK… it's…" Elias murmured softly, giving Violet enough time for her to write down the e-mail address.

"All right, thanks dude," Violet nodded, putting away her pen. "Think you can do it?"

"W-Well, actually… I doubt it," Elias confessed, knowing he can't do it. He was just a starter…

"Well, it's worth a try, right?" Violet asked, making Elias sigh.

"Yeah… I guess it is."

**~0~**

**Somewhere in Uniendis:**

As she sat there on her favorite branch of the tall oak tree, she swung her legs in boredom. Looking up at the sky, she could sense something good was about to happen. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind ruffle her hair and hearing the sounds of her soldiers preparing their weapons. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and she whispered something only the wind could hear.

"They found the Chosen."

* * *

**Can anyone guess who the mystery girl at the beginning and end is? No? Well, at least try to guess! It's pretty easy... I think. :|**

**Next Chapter Summary: Selena gets a taste of magic for herself from Eng- excuse me, _Arthur._ But what happens when she accidentally foresees something wrong? Plus, is Elias up to the challenge of building the transporter? **

**See ya next time~**

**-Forever**


	3. Magic Can Happen

**Disclaimer: Way back in Chapter One. And the Harry Potter references don't belong to me as well.**

**Thanks to: Cordelia Rosencrantz, FallingDown98, and RedWolf Lover for thre reviews and stuff! I love you all! Also, thank you Cordelia Rosencrantz, Adventurer515, yami-of-the-darkness (Awesome username!), and RedWolf Lover for the favorites! And also to RedWolf Lover, yami-of-the-darkness, and Vulpixgirl010599 for the alerts! ****You all are awesome!**

**A/N: Okay, okay, I'm alive. I'm sorry, but I had to focus on work and stuff... (I really dislike school) Anyways, sorry RedWolf Lover for taking two months to post this. But, at least I wrote more! Ha ha ha! And anyways, here's the latest chapter of Vanished! Oh, sorry if I didn't put enough Elias in here, and I'm not trying to make any case scenarios of OC x Nation anywhere! **

**OK, then... Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

She knew where she was. She was going to the same prison where all of the President"s goons have been rounding up immigrants like her. As she looked around, she saw many children her age in prison cells, just like the ones they were taking her to. Frantically, she tried to find her parents, but she couldn't see them at all.

She knew what these monsters were planning: they were going to kill the adults first, then the people under 18 later. "Over my dead body," she wanted to say to the guards. But she couldn't; she was already pushed into a cell and locked off.

The girl sighed, slumping down against the wall of her new cell. She wanted to cry, but crying in this place would be shameful to her. "So, you're stuck here too," someone stated softly.

Caught by surprise, she jumped, only to see another girl her age. She had mid-back length dark brown hair, along with chocolate brown eyes filled with rage. Her skin was a bit pale, and she seemed like the type of girl who just wanted to stay quiet.

"I'm Laurie," the girl introduced herself. "I guess we're both in the same situation."

"Yeah, I guess we are," she told Laurie. "After all, I've been an immigrant in the U.S. for years now, and they want to do something harmful to us."

"But, unlike you," Laurie chuckled wryly, "I'm no immigrant."

"What?"

"I'm serious. They threw me in here for something, but I don't know what for," Laurie explained sadly. "I wish I knew what will happen to us. I just hope that my parents will be fine."

"...I know what will happen," she sighed sadly. "But trust me, Laurie, it won't be pretty."

**~0~**

"Selena, wake up now," Arthur softly murmured, shaking Selena gently.

Selena groaned as she was shaken back and forth by Arthur's hands. It was 5:00! That was earlier than the time her brother wakes up for school! "Not now. I have ten more minutes, Artie," Selena groaned, pulling the thin blanket over her body.

Arthur sighed in exasperation as he pulled the blanket off of Selena. "Selena, we don't have much time. We only have a few minutes before everyone else wakes up, and you need to learn as much about magic as you can, remember?" Arthur told Selena as she tried to scramble for the blanket.

"…Ugh," Selena groaned, finally getting up and rubbing her sleepy, brown eyes. "I'm up. So, what's our first lesson, Professor?"

Arthur softly smiled at Selena as she tried to pull off a British accent. "Get changed, and meet me in the shed next door," Arthur instructed her as he put on his knapsack filled with his magical belongings. "Then, we'll start." As soon as he told Selena that, he left the makeshift house.

Selena yawned again and sleepily trudged over to where Arthur left a pile of clothes near the feet of Alfred. The clothes weren't the work clothes Selena wore yesterday; they were hand-me-downs from Alfred, actually. Selena put the tight-fitting clothes on, stating that "I'm probably cosplaying as chibi America right now." As soon as she finished, she looked down at herself. The white "gown" America used to own actually made Selena look cuter, but she shook off that thought. She thought she was ridiculous.

The Filipina girl soon followed after Arthur, racing out the door, through the empty, early-morning roads, and into the rusty, old shed, slamming the door shut behind her. Selena had the urge to squint her eyes as she came into the room, shocked to see Arthur standing on a pentagram that was much more different than depicted in Hetalia.

"Well then, our first lesson today is…" Arthur sighed as he stood on the more-subdued pentagram, "…using a wand properly."

Yup, I'm in Hogwarts, with Professor Kirkland as my homeroom teacher, Selena thought to herself as Arthur got a dusty wand for Selena.

"This wand was given to me by an old friend of mine," Arthur began to retell as he handed the maroon wand to Selena. She took it and looked at it in awe, admiring the carved curves in the sides and the crooked end. "He said it had a great magical ability with it, so you have to use it carefully."

"Don't worry… I'm only careless when I'm not saving the world," Selena joked hastily, chuckling dryly. The Englishman sighed as he looked at Selena. She must have been very nervous… When has she ever saved anyone?

"You're going to do fine, love," Arthur consoled the fourteen-year-old. "I can tell you will." Arthur cleared his throat. "All right, hold out your wand."

"Like..." Selena stuck out her right arm, grasping the wand firmly. "...this?"

Arthur rubbed his chin, knowing that something seemed off a little in the way she was holding the wand. He walked up to her and held onto her arm gently, pointing her wand upwards a bit more. "You're too stiff, Selena," Arthur gently explained to her. "You've got to relax. That wand will not bite at all."

Selena chuckled nervously as she thought relaxing thoughts. She thought about the movies that she made with her friends two years ago, and the laughter of it all because of how silly they all were, and about how they messed around in bowling last year with her family. Her tensed arms soon relaxed, and she was soon pointing the wand properly.

"Great," Arthur nodded in approval. "Now... the spells I will teach you are not the type of Hogwarts spells you think you would use. For example, you will not be using 'Lumos' or 'Sectumsempra' when using your wand." Selena disheartened at this statement, actually wanting to learn Hogwarts spells. "The spells you will learn come directly from Latin; these spells can also be known as the ancient Magus Spells, spells that were used in Europe before magic was believed to be mythical."

"That sounds... cool," Selena honestly stated, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you think so," Arthur chuckled, smiling back at Selena. "Not many people think it is. Now, first off, you will learn a very simple spell: using your wand as a light. The word you say is not 'Lumos'; it is actually-"

"Lumen?" Selena finished for Arthur, surprising the gentleman.

"Yes... how did you know?" Arthur asked, surprised that she already knew.

"Uh..." Selena hummed, thinking up of an answer to tell. "My brother took Latin classes in his freshman year for high school."

"Well, you're quite the observant girl, then," Arthur commented softly. "All you have to do is wave your wand and say 'Lumen.' Give it a shot."

"Okay," Selena nervously nodded, putting her wand out in front of her and quivering nervously. "L-Lumen."

...Nothing happened.

"Ha! Told you I was a Muggle-!" Selena started to laugh, until a bright flame lit up from her wand and glowed. "Eep!" Selena flailed her arms in surprise, watching the flame dance back and forth, but never burning out.

"So you actually do have magic," Arthur retorted back, smirking at Selena. "You are no Muggle, Selena."

"Snap..." Selena whispered softly, staring at the bright, mint green flame on the tip of her wand in awe. "...How do I put the flame out?"

"You wave it again and say, 'Suffocant,'" Arthur instructed her quickly.

"Okay then... 'Suffocant,'" Selena skeptically chanted as she waved her wand. The green flame was immediately extinguished, leaving the wand alone. "That was awesome."

Arthur smiled at this girl; she was so fascinated by magic now, it was hard to imagine that she will soon overpower him to save the world by using something she never used before. "All right then, no questions. Next lesson!" Arthur announced. "You will be learning how to defend."

"D-Defend?" Selena stammered, gulping nervously. "There's no actual practice monster to use in this lesson, right?"

"For now, probably not," Arthur answered simply.

"Good- wait, 'for now'?!" Selena yelped in surprise. Magic lessons seemed more brutal than she thought...

**~0~**

**Potsdam, Germany:**

"Wow, this transporter is so... intricate," Elias murmured as he observed the picture in front of him. The wiring inside the transporter seemed so complex, and the pictures of how the inside of the transporter looked like were even more complicated than the actual use of the transporter. How was he supposed to work from this?

"Feel like giving up?" said a familiar, disembodied voice. Elias turned to see Nadine standing in the doorway of the garage.

"Kind of," Elias sighed sadly. "I just wish the transporter was easier to recreate... Look at how complicated this thing is!" Elias showed Nadine a picture, making her whistle in a low tone.

"That's some work," Nadine agreed heartily. "But then again, it is alien technology, after all."

"Yeah, that's true," Elias sighed, slumping down where he sat.

"...But think of it this way," Nadine immediately consoled Elias, trying to think of a way to help. "If aliens come from space, and space technology is crucial to science, you just need the right amount of science in your work! You're always the best science student in school, and if you just think, maybe somewhere from our teacher's lessons, you can use it for this transporter!"

"...That is true," Elias realized, looking at the photos some more. It actually did have quite a bit of scientific elements.

"Plus, where science is," Nadine continued matter-of-factly, "comes math. Precise calculations will also be crucial for this project, and you were also a great mathematician. All you need to do is use those two things, and maybe this project won't be so hard."

"...Maybe it won't," Elias agreed, smiling at Nadine in the reflection of his laptop screen. "Thanks, Nadine. That helped a lot."

"No problem!" Nadine cheerily giggled as she began heading back into Elias's house. "Now if you need me, I'm going to be watching TV. After all, I don't want to miss my favorite show!"

"Go on ahead," Elias chuckled lightly, allowing Nadine to go inside. He soon looked a little more into the picture, only to see some sort of math equation carved into the side of the transporter.

"That equation is probably college level," Elias murmured softly, his head throbbing from the exhaustion of examining the picture. Suddenly, he grinned at the picture, remembering something. "At least I have a college-acquaintance who actually excelled in math, though."

Elias quickly turned on Skype and logged on, requesting for a video chat with a friend he hasn't seen in a year. Reuniting will be so fun, if they actually do reunite.

**~0~**

"Now that you're prepared... Think fast!"

Selena almost stopped to stare in horror as Arthur flicked fireballs at her quickly with his wand. But soon, she readied herself, drawing a circle in front of her with a wand and yelling out, "Scuto!" A light blue barrier soon surrounded Selena, deflecting the fireballs away from Selena and vanishing into thin air. Arthur smugly smiled at Selena and nodded in approval.

"Very good, Selena," Arthur congratulated the girl. "You actually did remember what I told you. You're learning as quick as any student would. Now that you know how to defend, it's time to teach you some spells that are a little more complex. These spells deal a lot with fighting."

"Fighting?" Selena groaned reluctantly. Although she really loved action, she wasn't particularly fond in actually having to participate in violent activities. Actually, she considered herself a Pacifist.

"Yes, fighting," Arthur confirmed firmly. "If you're going to defeat the President, you have to master very complex fighting spells before you do so. Now... show me your fighting stance."

Selena sighed, but never hesitated to obey. She stood in the stance she had copied from Arthur so many times before. "Now..." Arthur murmured. "You have to charge towards your target before you actually say the spell. We'll use this dummy for now." He gestured to a dummy that has been set up near him. "All you have to do is point towards your target, draw a triangle with the wand, and say 'Mulciber.' You got it?"

"I-I think so," Selena nodded hesitantly.

"But, to depict even more of how battle is like," Arthur continued on, "you will have to defend yourself against this dummy's incoming attacks. Of course, I'll be sending those out, but be sure to act quick."

Selena gulped nervously. She really wished she never even woke up on the night she vanished.

"Ready?"

"Sure..."

Arthur waved his wand towards his hand, muttering, "Augue." A piping hot fireball soon appeared, floating atop Arthur's hand. Selena prepared herself for the worse. She's been burned before, so she already knew what to experience.

"Scopum adversarius!" Arthur yelled out, tossing the fireballs towards Selena. They were coming straight at her automatically, so Arthur didn't have to aim. Selena almost panicked. Fire, fire, fire! She hated fire with a burning passion, which is kind of ironic if she worded it that way.

She narrowly ducked in time, but was grazed by the second fireball. "Scuto!" Selena yelped, drawing a circle. The barrier again deflected another incoming fireball. Selena quickly used this time to run forward.

"Fulmen!" Arthur yelled out, flicking his wand above Selena. Selena barely ducked as the lightning bolt almost hit her. She jumped up, pointing her wand at the dummy and drawing a triangle before she yelled out, "Mulciber!" Multiple arrows of fire shot out from her wand and pierced the pillow-like body of the stuffed dummy.

"Very impressive," Arthur complemented Selena. "Although... you're kind of fire."

"What?!" Selena panicked, frantically looking down at herself and turning around as if her tail was on fire. "Where? Where?!"

Arthur got up and calmed Selena down, putting a hand on her shoulder as he knelt down. He eyed the burn on her shoulder, drawing a swirl over Selena's burn and incanting, "Sana." The burn from the fireball's graze instantly cured, and Selena felt no pain from the scorch.

"Ah... that's so much better," Selena sighed in relief. "Thanks, Arthur."

"It's no problem," Arthur chuckled lightly. He stood up, announcing, "Your next lesson is a little bit more complex." He stared at her intently, saying, "You will be learning how to tap into your powers and use one of your ultimate powers..."

Selena straightened up, staring back at Arthur nervously. "This spell is called the Insignia Potestatis. It translates to 'Insignia of Power.' When you do this, you gain your insignia of power, and you will tap into your special ability of magic. Whatever you do next will be your ultimate move."

"I feel like I'm in Pokemon or something," Selena murmured softly.

"Well, it's not like that," Arthur shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, you draw a horizontal line while pointing your wand down towards the floor. When you do so, you say, 'Impetum potentia specialis.'"

"Wow, a lot of words," Selena laughed softly. "I-I don't know if I could."

"Selena, I've been working with you for a while now," Arthur told her straightforward. "You've been showing very impressive magical ability. I know that you can do this, and it will reveal who you really are as the Chosen. Don't worry about it. You will do fine."

Selena gulped nervously, her wand hand quivering badly. "...OK, I'll try."

"Good!" Arthur nodded in approval. "Okay then, try it."

Selena nodded anxiously, pointing her wand down towards the ground. She closed her eyes as she drew an imaginary horizontal line, whispering, "Impetum potentia specialis."

...Again, nothing happened.

"W-What happened?" Selena asked curiously, making Arthur nervous.

"I-I think you have to say it louder," Arthur instructed. "O-Or maybe... this only happens when you're in a pressured state of fighting."

"Oh... wait, you're not-!"

Arthur quickly grabbed his wand again, murmuring, "Think quick." He flicked his wand towards Selena and yelled out, "Fulmen!" A very blue lightning bolt hurled itself towards Selena, making her panic.

Selena quickly drew an imaginary horizontal line down towards the ground with her wand and yelled out "Impetum potentia specialis!"

Something soon exploded, sending Selena and Arthur hurling back into the opposite sides of the room. The lightning bolt evaporated before it reached the center of the room. A colorful aurora filled the room, being the last thing Selena saw before she blacked out.

"Selena!" Arthur worriedly called out. He hurried towards the fainted Selena, holding her close to him as he knelt down near her. Suddenly, a yellow aura surrounded Selena's body, and she soon reopened her eyes. But this time, they weren't the familiar grizzly bear brown eyes that were always lit up with cheer.

This time, her eyes were a fiery orange, like a flame alight by a Phoenix.

A Phoenix... of course...

"Guys!" Arthur called out, rushing out to call the other nations. Selena soon began levitating, stopping before she could hit the ceiling. Arthur instantly knew then what happened.

Selena was really the Phoenix they waited for.

**~0~**

"Arthur! What's happening to me?!" Selena screamed out as she opened her eyes, but Arthur didn't respond. She suddenly felt as if she was floating, going as high up as the ceiling. Now, she wasn't very fond of heights, so this made Selena panic.

"Artie! Help me!" Selena screamed.

"Guys!" Arthur called out, rushing out to call the other nations.

Selena struggled, until a clear glass came in front of her. She saw that her eyes were actually orange. "W-Wha-?" Selena muttered, touching her face. "What's going on?"

Soon, she heard a sizzling sound, and turned to see a flaming ring. Selena shielded her eyes as the ring enclosed itself around her, but saw that she actually felt no sting. She reopened her eyes, but she never saw fire. She saw... mist.

She also saw a town...

"Wait... this is our town in Uniendis," Selena realized quickly. What was she seeing...?

But she was horrified at what she saw next. She saw an army of soldiers marching into the town, kicking down the doors and screaming one thing.

"Where is she? Where is the Chosen?!"

"O-Oh no..." Selena gasped. "They'll be coming for... me!"

Soon, the mist changed scenes, and showed the nations in trouble, being captured by the soldiers and taken away.

"Yao! Kiku! Luddy!" Selena screamed at the mist. "I-I've got to do something!"

Soon, the mist evaporated, and Selena was back into her levitation. She saw that fiery wings were on her back, and that she had a new insignia engraved into the side of her arm.

But she didn't care, for all the things on her vanished except for her insignia, and she could feel herself falling down towards the ground, from high above.

**~0~**

"What is it, dude?" Alfred asked worriedly, rubbing his eyes as the others came into the shed.

"It's Selena," Arthur explained worriedly. "We were just practicing magic, when..."

"Wholly panda, aru!" Yao exclaimed as soon as he entered. Every nation stared above them as they saw Selena, who was so peaceful sleeping a while ago, now floating in the air with fire surrounding her and wings on her back. They could see her fiery orange eyes and her yellow aura emitting eerily. She had columns of fire near her and other deadly things. Horrified, the nations were flailing their arms.

"We have to do something!" Feliciano cried out.

"How do we get her down from there?!" Kiku asked, worrying about the girl as pieces of metal started to surround her as well.

An insignia soon began to burn into Selena's arm, but she never even flinched. Her eyes were flickering orange, then red, then blue, and more. Arthur began to think that somehow... she'll get down on her own.

"Can you get her down?" Francis asked Ludwig.

"I-I don't know!" Ludwig panicked.

"Wait! She's stopping!" Ivan cried out, grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone looked up to see the things surrounding Selena disappearing quickly. Soon, her eyes stopped flickering, and her eyes regained their normal color. As soon as she closed her eyes, she began to fall, making everyone worry.

"Someone catch her, aru!"

"Uwah! Germany, catch her!"

Both Alfred and ludwig complied, rushing forward to where Selena was about to land. They both held their arms out and caught her miraculously, Alfred seizing her legs while Ludwig got her torso and above. "Thank you, but I can get her," Ludwig told Alfred. He obeyed quietly, letting Ludwig handle the girl before she woke up. He knelt down, placing Selena down on the ground and keeping her close to his chest, feeling her breathing onto his shirt.

Soon, Selena's eyes fluttered, and they once again opened, eyeing everything around her.

"Dude! You're safe!"

"What happened to you, comrade?"

"Big Brother was so worried!"

"I don't think magic is such a good idea now, aru."

"What do you mean? It's the only solution, according to the prophetess!"

"T-That was so scary!"

Selena was surprised as she looked back and forth between the chattering nations who arrived. She looked up to Ludwig. "Y-You caught me?"

"Ja..." Ludwig nodded, a bit proud of himself. Before he knew it, he was caught in a tight hug by Selena as she began to sob.

"I-I was so scared," Selena half-sobbed. "T-Thank you so much."

Ludwig turned red and awkwardly pat Selena on the back. But soon, he realized that she fainted.

"...What happened?" Ludwig asked, standing up and carrying her.

"...I have a bad theory," Arthur sighed. "But maybe... while she was up there, she foresaw something terrible."

Everyone just stared at Arthur, their mouths agape as they turned back their attention on the unconscious Selena.

"...Dudes, we are totally dead."

* * *

**Yup, Al, you guys so are. :) **

**Next Chapter Summary: Selena warns the nations about the danger coming. After that, Ludwig decides that only using magic won't cut it; Selena will have to pick a weapon, too! So much for being a Pacifist, huh? Plus~ Violet and crew are looking into the mystery of where Selena could be, with the help of someone who is fascinated by magic! And Elias calls on two friends from Scattered to help! What's going to happen?**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Forever**


	4. Planning Ahead

**Disclaimer: Way back in Chapter One, if you haven't noticed~**

**A/N: Hey guys~ I'm back! So, has anyone else heard America and France's new songs yet? They sound so amazing! You guys should really listen to them~! If you're wondering why I'm talking about this *off-topic*, it's because I just want to get you guys hyped before I start. :)**

**Better Chapter Summary: Selena distresses over her vision into the future, which makes the nations prepare themselves immensely. The crew back in La Puente meet up to discuss about something that Jazz found out about. Plus, Elias figures out how to make the intricate design of the transporter not-so-intricate. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Her rough hand stretched forward, reaching for something she couldn't see. Her vision was blurry, and she wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake. She kept reaching forward until her hands grasped something slender and wooden. Wrapping her dry fingers around it, she pulled her arm back to examine what exactly it was._

_Pulling back, Selena looked down at the wooden object in her olive-colored fists. It was a wand, more majestic than the wand she used during her training sessions with Arthur. Instead of the dark maroon color, it was a pale orange, almost like the skin of a fuzzy apricot. The end was not crooked, but rather straight, with a little, feather-like shape on the end. The carvings depicted a phoenix flying through the apricot-colored wand, seeming too real to only be a carving._

_"You finally found out..." a mystical, disembodied voice whispered eerily, making Selena jump in fright and whirl around. Confused over not finding the source of the voice, Selena gulped nervously._

_"What did I find out?" the Filipina girl squeaked nervously, still looking around for the source of the voice._

_"Don't act stupid with me, Selena," the voice harshly scolded, giving Selena the chilly goosebumps on her arm. How did the stranger know her name? "You recognize this wand, yet you don't know what I'm talking about."_

_"...Are you talking about my magic?" Selena murmured softly._

_"Yes, yes, that's it," the voice approved mystically. "For a long time, you pretended to believe in magic, but deep inside, you thought that magic was always fake."_

_"W-Well, I still think it is," Selena honestly sighed._

_"Oh? Why is that?" the stranger's voice asked curiously, making Selena shudder. Was there going to be a punishment for her if she didn't answer correctly?_

_"...I've grown up knowing that witchcraft is bad," Selena indirectly admitted._

_"Well, this is not witchcraft," the voice sighed impatiently._

_"It isn't?" Selena hesitantly asked, unsure._

_"It isn't," the voice confirmed. "It is nothing like those you see in evil or anything. No, this shouldn't be even called magic, but something completely different. You call on your own energy, the energy that builds on your character, and simply use them to your own potential ability."_

_"...That sounds very messed up in some way," Selena confusedly stated._

_"Look, the point is,'" the voice impatiently continued, "this isn't that type of magic, okay? Now, you've got to use that wand for something I need to tell you." The wand began to glow the same shade of turquoise as the light that made Selena vanish. "Wave this, and say 'arcessentes'."_

_"Okay then..." Selena muttered reluctantly, beginning to wave the wand. "Arcessentes."_

_At once, four objects appeared; three were columns with seemingly fragile orbs floating atop them, and one was a silhouette of a man who seemed deadly. Selena gasped in fright at the silhouette, falling down scared and trembling on the grass floor. During this time, Selena barely realized that she was in a forest and is talking to someone unseen._

_"During your battle with the President," the voice explained carefully, "you will have a choice of sacrifice." The orbs floated upwards and began levitating towards Selena and surrounding her face. "Who will end up as the ones who are hurt the most is up to you during your battle."_

_"Hold on, what?! That totally stinks! Who came up with this bogus idea?!" Selena shrieked terrified._

_"It is what will happen. One, two, or all of them will be hurt in one way, but one of them will be hurt the most somehow," the voice explained. "I'm only telling you what will happen eventually."_

_Selena gasped in realization at the word "eventually." "A-Are you the one who showed me what will happen in the future?" Selena asked curiously._

_"Yes," the voice confirmed for the girl. "Now pick!" The orb that glowed a pale green levitated closer to Selena, showing an image of Selena's favorite family memories. "Your family can be affected by the President's sinister torture magic, which is very bad if somehow he allows it to happen."_

_Another orb that glowed pink took the place of the green orb, showing an image of Selena's closest friends in a group hug and the Hetalia characters in the background. "Of course," the voice continued explaining, "you can tell how your friends will be affected. They will fight alongside you, but the friends you have back at your home are currently looking for you, so they might join the fight as well." _

_The last orb, which was glowing pastel yellow, appeared, showing a reflection of Selena. "You will be affected a lot, mainly because of your inexperience with magic and war," the voice sighed sadly. The orbs soon formed a semicircle around Selena, startling her a bit. Family and friends meant the most to her, more than she values herself. But... Won't her family and friends be affected by sadness if she chooses herself, too?_

_"So, Selena," the voice sighed impatiently, "what is your choice?"_

_Selena bit her lip, glancing back and forth at the three orbs. Sighing sadly, she looked down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry," Selena wavered sadly, pointing her wand at one of the orbs. "Hoc elegi."_

_The orb Selena pointed to popped like a bubble, allowing the other two orbs vanish into thin air. "Selena, once you'll wake up, you'll forget about this for a few moments," the voice instructed Selena carefully. "When you do remember this, don't tell anyone about it until you hear this." A sort of wind chime sound sounded through as if it was merely a breeze fluttering through Selena's ears, imprinting the sound freshly into her memory. "Only then can you tell whoever the person may be what you did here. Are we clear?"_

_"Crystal," Selena sighed sadly, understanding her new secret._

_"Good. You'll wake up now," the voice informed her._

_"B-But, wait, I have a question," Selena quickly spoke up, halting the awakening from happening yet. "W-Who are you, exactly?"_

_Somehow, Selena imagined the stranger smiling softly at Selena. "You've met me before. You even knew my name before I introduced myself," the voice chuckled as the forest began to dissolve into green sparkles._

_"Wait.. Videntis? Hang on!" Selena screamed before the forest shattered into glass shards of green and-_

"-lena? Sel-? Are you-? Hey-"

Selena could barely process what the person tried to say, as she was still half-asleep. Her brown eyes fluttered open, revealing a worried Arthur Kirkland tending to her and the other nations crowded around the bed she was currently on. Selena shook her head in wonder. What was she dreaming about? It felt so long and... mystical, as in somehow Pan's Labyrinth mystical (although she heartily disliked the movie).

"Oh, thank goodness. You're finally awake," Arthur sighed in relief.

"Dude, what happened to you?!" Alfred interrogated the sleepy Filipina worriedly. "Your eyes were glowing orange and you had wings that just disappeared! And you have some tattoo on your right shoulder or something-"

"Tattoo?" Selena murmured softly, rolling her sleeve to reveal her fresh insignia and shocking herself. It was in the shape of a flame ("like in Fairy Tail," as Selena thought) and a phoenix was soaring through it. The sun was seen shining down in the insignia, as well as a cross glowing nearby. "Whoa snap..."

"It looks really... odd," Kiku whispered softly, to which Selena nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, with that aside," Ludwig began quickly, "we need to ask you something. Arthur had a theory that you saw something... troubling while you were up there in your magical whatever-it-was. Did you see anything?"

Selena began stuttering, trying to put her thoughts into words. Memories of what she saw during her training session with Arthur flooded back to her like a flash flood, making her head spin and giving her a dizzying headache. She groaned in pain, holding her head where it began throbbing. "Are you okay, aru?" Yao asked worriedly. He was actually at a small table preparing some breakfast for Selena.

"N-Not really," Selena stuttered sickly, feeling sweat beads form on her forehead and her cheeks heating up into a red blush caused by heat. Yao, giving her a pitying look, handed her a glass of water and a small medicine cup.

"Here," Yao murmured as he handed Selena the cups. "Drink the medicine. Your headache should go away afterwards."

Selena complied obediently, drinking the medicine and water down. Afterwards, she did feel a little better and sighed gratefully. "Thank you, Yao," Selena gratefully acknowledged, to which Yao nodded and smiled softly.

"Are you okay?" Feliciano asked worriedly, clasping his hands. "You seemed pale after you were asked the question."

"I'm fine..." Selena murmured in an almost ghostly tone. "It's just... The memories of what I saw just came back too quickly."

"Do you need some time to think on it?" Kiku asked curiously.

"...Maybe," Selena shrugged carelessly.

"Then, take your time, comrade," Ivan encouraged Selena softly. The girl nodded softly and closed her eyes, slowly recalling what she saw during her time in the air...

"Can you remember now, dear?" Francis asked softly, making Selena giggle inwardly and blush lightly. She was never called "dear" by either of the France's. Wow, Violet would be totally jealous of her...

"Y-Yes," Selena stammered, still blushing. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she gasped in realization. "Oh balls."

"What is it?" every nation asked her worriedly, worrying about how she suddenly gasped.

"Y-You guys need to get out of here," Selena quickly informed them as she jumped out of bed, flailing her arms as she tried pushing them out the door. "You must go now!"

"Why? What's wrong, Selena?" Feliciano questioned her in panic. "Are we going to die?!"

"Don't say that!" Selena scolded harshly, tearing up. "You won't die! But you guys have to leave this town!"

"S-Selena, please calm down," Ludwig pleaded with the girl, stopping her from pushing all the nations and turning to her. He knelt down and stared at her in the eye, putting one hand on her shoulder and the other hand on her chin so that he could tilt her head up. "What happened?"

Selena gulped nervously as she began explaining, more sweat beads forming on her forehead. "I-I foresaw something," Selena confessed softly. "There were these type of guards who kept breaking into houses to find someone. They were all torturing others for information. B-But even worse, I think someone confessed to you guys keeping me, b-because..." Selena gulped again and began crying, stroking her hair nervously.

"O-Oh, please, d-don't cry," Kiku pleaded softly as Ludwig stood up, giving her a pitying glance. Kiku sighed softly as he gently wiped the tears from Selena's eyes. Before he knew it, small arms tightened Kiku into an embrace, wrapping Kiku in warmth. Unlike the regular Japan, he didn't flinch, although he seemed a little bit uncomfortable.

"I-I don't want you guys in trouble because of me," Selena whispered sadly, silently sobbing. "You guys have to get out of here. A-And I'm worried something will happen to the rest of the citizens, too."

Every one of the nations huffed softly, thinking up a plan. Selena was surprised at Alfred's sudden outburst of inspiration. "Dude, I think I have a plan," Alfred cried aloud. "But we will have to know what time exactly will we have to strike."

**~0~**

**La Puente, CA:**

Knock, knock, knock. Violet knew very well who was knocking on her door at this hour. Her friends all called to inform her that they'd meet up at her house to discuss the mystery, like any group of "detectives" would. She didn't have to worry, though; they wouldn't have to work on homework together.

Getting up from her bed and closing her laptop (because she was watching a certain pair of brothers named John and Hank's YouTube videos), Violet hurrie to the door and unlocked it, revealing Jazz, Laurie, Estevan, Jake, Rocco, and Edge. "Can I swing on your tire swing?" Estevan asked pleadingly, making Violet chuckle.

"Ah, like old days," Violet chuckled as she allowed the others inside. As Estevan and Rocco headed outside to play, the rest of them sat down in the living room to discuss things.

"Okay, I talked to the Wizard the other day," Jazz began, making the others groan.

"Doesn't it make sense to you, Jazz? Magic isn't the problem anymore!" Jake groaned reluctantly.

"I know, I don't think magic is the cause for this, but hear me out," Jazz sighed impatiently. "I visited that Wizard that would bother us during elementary. Apparently, he's got a new group, but that's not important. I told him our mission, and he said that it's possible that the transporter could have been the cause. But he also said that it may be possible she's in some other dimension."

"Alternate dimensions?" Laurie asked curiously.

"Yes," Jazz confirmed. "If she is, I'm afraid the transporter idea for Elias building a replica won't work."

"Then why did you have me ask him in the first place?!" Violet exclaimed, upset over this.

"It's just my theory," Jazz continued, sighing. "I'm sorry, I sound flipping weird when trying to be intelligible. But, I'm just saying, I need to know if that transporter would be able to transport into other dimensions."

"...Hold on," Rocco spoke up quickly as he can Estevan came back inside. "When Violet and Selena went missing last year... I overheard Violet's conversation with her parents on the phone."

"You creepy stalker! Why were you at my house?!" Violet screamed in shock, throwing a pillow at Rocco. After he blocked the pillow with a smirk, Rocco continued.

"Hey, I had to find out if the rumors were true," Rocco answered carelessly. "Whatever... Anyways, I heard something about Hetalia, and I decided to look it up that day... It kind of annoyed me."

"How is it annoying? It's the best show ever!" Violet argued defensively.

"Well, that's in your humble opinion," Rocco sarcastically retorted. "Anyways, if Hetalia can be considered a dimension since they're cartoon-"

"Anime," Violet corrected impatiently.

"-how did they even get into our 'dimension' in the first place?" Rocco continued on, startling the others. For once, the mischievous, troublemaker Rocco has questioned something in an intelligible tone. That was a first.

"...I think magic is the answer, although it seems odd," Edge softly murmured, inputting his thoughts. "Violet, is that right?"

"Uh... Well..." Violet mumbled quietly, scratching her head in thought. Suddenly, her laptop started beeping, startling the others in the living room. Violet hurried over to her laptop, only to see that it was Annabel and she wanted to chat with her through Skype. Unplugging her laptop from the charger, Violet brought the laptop outside. "Annabel has always been fascinated by magic, so maybe she can answer that question, Edge," Violet told Edge as she logged in.

Immediately on the screen came Annabel, who looked relieved. "Violet! Oh thank goodness!" Annabel sighed in relief. "I heard what happened to Selena. What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Violet informed the British girl. "Do you remember how the nations came to our... 'dimension' in the first place?"

"Oh, well... England told me something about magic spells," Annabel recalled softly, shocking the non-believers. "Why?"

"...Do you think maybe magic is what caused Selena to vanish?" Estevan asked quietly.

"If you call transporting instantly magic," Annabel sighed softly, "then I believe so. If you want, I can help look more into this. I am currently looking more into the mysteries of magic."

"Whatever you say," Jake sighed impatiently. "But in the direction we're going, I believe I am going to win that bet."

Jazz sighed disappointedly. Jake sure was a stubborn person...

**~0~**

**Uniendis, 5:00 P.M.:**

_Thud, thud, thud!_ The sound of the President's special guard army marching echoed throughout the small town and brought panic to some of the citizens. They haven't heard that sound in years, and yet, they could hear it clear as day. Was the President coming to examine their work or torture someone?

The guards, dressed in dark suits that covered every part of their body except their eyes, kicked down doors and demanded only one person.

"Where is she?!"

"Where is the Chosen? Tell us, and you won't suffer!"

In this town lived the nations that were once so strong, but were now conquered by the President. That meant most of Europe, Asia, and the Americas. Lovino stood at his door, growling and cursing the President under his breath. "Why can't that jerk leave us alone?" Lovino growled angrily as his brother and Antonio stood in the doorway with him. Feliciano shivered nervously, rubbing his arms to stop the cold wind nipping at his shoulders. Antonio sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around both of the Italy brothers worriedly, glancing back at Emma who looked sadly down at the floor. Emma was standing by, worrying silently, while Morgens looked out the window with an intimidating aura.

The door to Lovino's house was slammed open, and almost immediately, the guards pointed their guns at Morgens and Antonio, making Emma yelp and Feliciano whimper in fright. "Where is she?!" one of the guards demanded menacingly.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about," Antonio stuttered nervously, only staring at the gun pointed to him. "Can you please put the gun down so I can focus?"

The guard laughed darkly, never budging. "We know, Spain, that this gun cannot hurt you," the guard growled lowly. "But if you insist, I will put it down." The guard lowered his gun, making the Spaniard inwardly sigh in relief. He won't be hurting anyone of his friends-

_BANG!_

"Spain!" Lovino cried out in panic.

"You monster!" Emma growled angrily.

"Big brother!" Feliciano whimpered sadly.

Antonio wasn't shot, but as that guard was lowering it, he shot at the floor, making the others yelp in fright. Although, maybe that bullet hit Antonio's thigh by mistake.

"Whoops," the guard "innocently" gasped, enraging Lovino and making him charge. Quickly, Morgens held him back, struggling to keep Lovino from lashing out at the guard.

"You stupid freak! What the-" Lovino cursed at the guard. "-are you here for?!"

"I think you know of a girl called the Chosen," the guard began explaining. "Do you know where she is? We have reports stating that she is here."

"I'm sorry, amigo, but I don't know who she is," Antonio rejected. "I don't know where she is, either. Maybe somewhere else?"

The guard grunted, picking up his gun and storming out the door. He stopped, turning to look suspiciously at the four of them. To him, he thought that one of these people could know something...

Soon, the guard left, slamming the door shut and moving onto the next house. As soon as they all felt the guard was out of earshot, Feliciano began crying and embraced Antonio. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this, big brother Spain!" Feliciano apologized sadly, only having Antonio pat his back awkwardly.

"It's okay, Italy," Antonio chuckled kindly, petting Feliciano's hair softly. "You needed to."

"Still, are you okay, Spain?" Emma asked the Spaniard worriedly, kneeling down and checking his thigh. She gasped dramatically at seeing the flesh wound, which was still fresh and oozing small, scarlet droplets. The Spaniard chuckled softly, smiling at the Belgian girl.

"Really, Belgium, I'm fine," Antonio reassured the Belgian girl, smiling. "It's only a wound. It can heal in a few days. That guard was right; it cannot hurt me."

Feliciano sighed, thinking about the others. Just an hour ago, he had to get out of the house where he lived with his friends and go back to his brother's house, where Antonio, Emma, and Morgens were waiting. Ludwig and the others did the same, going to the houses where their relatives stayed, with only Arthur and Francis staying behind at the original house.

Quietly, Feliciano crept to the window, checking outside to see if the house across them was occupied. Dimly, he could see Alfred's glasses glinting through the other house's window.

_Tap, tap-tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap._

Feliciano knocked on his window to the rhythm of "Shave and a haircut," grabbing the attention of Alfred, who jumped up and looked through the window. The Italian nodded to Alfred, who got the message.

_They moved from our area. Let's move, too._

Alfred gave Feliciano a thumb's up and moved away from the window. Feliciano turned away from the window and sighed, saying, "Well, I have to go now." He hugged Antonio goodbye, whispering, "Be safe, big brother."

"Si, I will," Antonio promised the Italian. Afterwards, Feliciano said his goodbyes and thanks to both Emma and Morgens, who bade him farewell as well.

"I'll see you around, fratello," Feliciano whispered to Lovino as he hugged him.

"What are you talking about, Veneziano?" Lovino scoffed mischievously. "I'm going with you."

"Wait, you are?!" Feliciano exclaimed in surprise, only having Lovino nod in confirmation.

"I have to," Lovino murmured. "After all, I don't think I'll be needed back here."

"Besides, we'll watch over Spain," Emma assured the younger Italian. "You guys just go."

Feliciano hesitantly nodded, gesturing for Lovino to follow him outside. "Goodbye!" Feliciano and Lovino bade before going out of the room. Quickly, they hurried into the kitchen and went behind the counter. Feliciano softly knocked on the hollow wall, and immediately, a secret door flew open, revealing a dark staircase into a secret room. Lovino hurried inside, with Feliciano followed behind and closing the door.

Unbeknownst to the guards, all houses were connected through secret tunnels. These tunnels were made during the President's first year of leadership for the purpose of underground housing if some emergency were to happen. But after the President went insane, the tunnels were completely forgotten about.

Alfred planned that they would all escape after being confronted about Selena in different places, using the tunnels to travel through house until they reached the last house that led to the end of the neighborhood. Their neighborhood was surrounded by hills which would soon lead to plains and, afterwards, the woods.

The nations informed their relatives about the danger, so that the others could be prepared to fight. Selena was hidden in the tunnel underneath Ludwig's house and not the house in which the nations were all were in before.

As soon as all the nations meet up in that same tunnel, they'll escape into the hills and keep on going until they reach the plains, where they're far enough from both the guards' reach and their neighborhood. There, they'll think over what they should do afterwards.

Alfred was a total genius.

Feliciano remembered the tunnel path to Ludwig's house, remembering how he used to take this road to surprise him on his birthdays. Soon, he arrived at the underground room of Ludwig's, relieved to find Selena there.

"Feli! You made it!" Selena sighed in relief, only realizing that Lovino was there as well. "Hey there, Lovino!"

"How in the world did you know my human name?" Lovino demanded, only being told by Feliciano that she was some mind-reader.

"I just do," Selena mischievously giggled, startling Lovino a bit. Soon, Alfred arrived soon after Feliciano did, only he brought Matthew Williams with him. "You guys are killing me!" Selena giggled cheerfully, upon spotting Matthew. "Al! You brought Mattie, too? That's awesome!"

"How did she...?" Matthew wondered, before being cut off by someone else.

"She's just peculiar that way," Arthur chuckled softly as he entered with Francis.

"How did it go?" Selena asked them.

"They didn't suspect a thing," Francis proudly informed Selena, making her grin.

"Great. Alfred's plan worked!" Selena cheered happily, turning to the American. "You're a flipping genius, Al!"

"Ah, well, that's what heroes are for!" Alfred guffawed loudly, to which Matthew sighed in annoyance.

"And the original personality of Al's is back," Matthew sighed in exasperation.

"Nah, just kidding," Alfred chuckled nervously. "I just thought these tunnels would work."

"Well, they certainly did," Kiku agreed softly as he arrived with Yao and Ivan quickly. "We were able to escape before they suspected anything."

"I-Is that bad?!" Lovino stuttered in fright.

"No, I'm just saying," Kiku assured him. "They were suspicious, but they didn't have any second thoughts about us."

"Good thing we have a friend with a poker face here, da?" Ivan chuckled heartily, patting Kiku on the back, who grimaced before Ludwig arrived.

"Okay! I think we're all here," Ludwig announced as he climbed inside the tunnel. "I'll check... Count off!"

"Uno!" Feliciano called out immediately.

"Ni," Kiku cried aloud.

"Tre," Lovino mumbled softly.

"Four!" Alfred exclaimed cheerfully, making Matthew cover his ears.

"U-Uh... I-I'm here, too," Matthew stuttered softly.

"Six," Francis spoke up, being sure to count Matthew in before counting himself.

"Seven," Arthur counted himself aloud.

"Vosem," Ivan counted himself in Russian.

"Gow," Yao spoke up.

"Ten!" Selena squeaked, silently fangirling over the respective countries' count-off.

"Elf," Ludwig murmured softly, counting off everyone including himself. "Well, I guess all nine of us are here, plus two siblings brought by Alfred and Feliciano."

"He insisted on it!" both Feliciano and Alfred immediately explained, pointing at their respective siblings in sync. Ludwig sighed at their antics, turning to Selena.

"Now, I know you're worried about the other citizens..." Ludwig began, making Selena sigh sadly. "...but don't worry. We warned the nations in our house, and once the guards are gone, they'll warn the other citizens as well. That way, they'll all be aware, and they will all be able to fight. The ones who won't be able to fight will escape through these tunnels with the help of Emma and Gilbert." Ludwig placed his hand on Selena's shoulder comfortingly, murmuring, "They'll be fine, Selena."

"T-Thanks for doing this, guys," Selena acknowledged sadly, smiling softly at each of the nations.

"You're welcome!" Alfred chuckled cheerfully. "After all, you're the Chosen, so we're supposed to be doing this!"

"That kinda makes me feel bad," Selena sighed sadly. "It makes me sound like I'm controlling you guys..."

"Well, you're not controlling us," Arthur stated to Selena. "You're leading us, and that is completely different."

For a brief moment, Selena realized the heavy weight of her new status, and tears began to prick at her eyes. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to take down this President so this reign of darkness was over. She'll be the one to defeat the President... but she was never one to resort to violence. How can she do this without actually killing him...?

"Well, you can't take him down by magic alone," Ludwig suddenly spoke up as he brought his backpack, which was filled with some weapons. "You're going to have to depend on physical combat as well."

Selena sighed in exasperation. So much for trying to think of a Pacifist way to solve this, right?

**~0~**

**Potsdam, Germany:**

"Hey, it's Elias!" Liang excitedly chuckled on the screen, making Elias smile softly.

"Hi, Liang," Elias greeted softly. He spotted Shen next to Liang, silently reading a book. Elias sighed in relief. Perfect. He's here.

"So, what are you doing?" Liang asked curiously.

"Ah... Well..." Elias murmured softly, trying to explain his situation. Quickly, he explained what he has to do to Liang and Shen, surprising both of the Chang brothers.

"What?! Seriously?! How does something like that happen?" Liang exclaimed in surprise, making Elias shrug.

"I have no idea," Elias sighed in exasperation. "Maybe Shen can help me, though." He held up the picture to Liang and Shen, which the oldest Chang brother examined closely. "There's a math equation in here I can't seem to solve, and I believe that it may help me with the wiring. But it's college-level, and I need someone to solve it... Can you help me out, Shen?"

"Hmm..." Shen hummed in thought, seizing a pencil and paper. He quickly began writing, the pencil dashing madly across the paper as he worked out the problem.

"F(x) = 3x + 1

G(x) = (x - 1)/3

F(G(x)) = ?"

"My head hurts just by looking at Shen write," Liang groaned in pain, holding his head. "That math is way too complex!"

"I can't wrap my head around it," Elias chuckled softly, "but Shen can."

"Of course he can! He's like a math Amadeus!" Liang proudly confirmed as Shen continued. In a breathtaking silence, Elias and Liang focused on Shen's writing, seeing how quick he wrote down numbers and variables. Finally, Shen threw his pencil down and looked up at Elias.

"It's x," Shen answered intelligibly, to which Elias just banged his head on the desk.

"How did you do that?" Liang asked his brother.

"I don't know," Shen shrugged carelessly, noticing Elias's despair. "What's wrong, Elias?"

"X is practically nothing," Elias groaned. "How can I figure out which wires to plug and how to build a flipping transporter if I only have 'x'?!"

"I have a weird theory," Liang spoke up, "but I think it's a secret message. It's not about the variable 'x'... Maybe it's about the letter or shape X!"

"What?" Shen and Elias confusedly asked.

"Quick! Are there types of metal that start with X?" Liang inquired excitedly.

"Uh... The closest one would be zinc," Elias responded softly.

"Maybe you have to build the transporter out of that!" Liang suggested helpfully as Elias looked at the picture again. It did seem like it was made out of zinc...

"Maybe you're right," Elias agreed softly. "What else about X?"

"Connect the wires in the shape of an X?" Shen suggested jokingly, when Elias checked the wires again.

"...It actually is in an X!" Elias laughed cheerfully. "Weird."

"Maybe charge it with one watt of electricity, since 'x' equals 1 anyways?" Liang suggested questioningly.

"Not sure, but I'll test it," Elias hesitantly agreed, hoping Liang was right.

"You can use xenon for the blue light it emits," Shen also suggested, making Elias take out his notepad and write down every single suggestion the Chang brothers came up with.

"You guys were a big help," Elias thanked the two Chinese brothers gratefully. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, bud!" Liang cheerfully dismissed. "After all, we're going to be paid back by you allowing us to come with you on your traveling mission of there is one anyways, so consider it already paid!"

"Heh, well, you're going to have to wait for that," Elias chuckled before bidding them goodbye and signing off. He sighed tiredly, looking down at the pictures of the transporter. "Okay, transporter... Time for your twin to be made!"

* * *

**End of chapter. :)**

**Next Chapter Summary: After Selena chooses her weapon, she and the parallel nations make their hasty escape into the woods without looking back. Plus, Annabel comes back to help the La Puente gang! And then, America (you know, the one we all know and love) finds out just what he has done after his incident at Tony's.**

**See ya~!**

**-Forever**


End file.
